Derby
Derbies are limited events that occur in neighborhoods from level 18 onwards. Every week, a derby (a horse race) starts between neighborhoods. Those which complete tasks listed on the Derby Stand will rank up and work towards special prizes. Duration Derbies start at 8:00 a.m. UTC on Tuesdays and last for six full days, ending on 8:00 a.m. UTC on Mondays. A 24-hour cool down period occurs between derbies to allow for neighborhood changes as members joining a neighborhood during a derby cannot participate in it and members leaving a neighborhood while a derby happens do not get any rewards. Matching Neighborhoods competing during the same race have two things in common: * the same number of participating members at the start of the derby (changes occurring during the derby are not taken into account) * a similar average ranking, which determines which league the neighborhood is in at the start of each derby. A maximum of 15 neighborhoods compete against each other in the same race. Derby leagues There are five different types of leagues: * the green or rookie league, with up to five tasks and five horseshoe rewards per player. * the blue or novice league, with up to six tasks and six horseshoe rewards. * the purple or professional league, with up to seven tasks and seven horseshoe rewards. * the gold or expert league, with up to eight tasks and eight horseshoe rewards. * the red or champion league (coming soon), with up to nine tasks and nine horseshoe rewards. Neighborhoods finishing a race in the top three are promoted to a higher league for the next derby. Neighborhoods ranking in the bottom three and neighborhoods which did not reach the first horseshoe checkpoint move down to an lower league. Other neighborhoods stay in their current leagues. Rookie League.png Novice League.png Professional League.png Completing a task There are ten different types of tasks: * harvesting crop fields or animal goods * producing and collecting specific products * completing boat or truck orders * fishing with lures * fully serving town visitors * extracting ore from the mine * feeding animals * helping other players and friends Some tasks must be achieved within a time limit, such as within a few hours or a few days, while other tasks can be completed at any point during the duration of the derby. Each player can only choose one task at a time. When players have completed all their tasks, one extra task can be picked up at the cost of 10 diamonds. Neighborhood leaders, co-leaders, and elders can discard any task; a new task then replaces the discarded one 30 minutes later. If a player trashes a task they have picked up, no penalty is applied but the task still counts towards their quota. Players can see their personal task log by scrolling down the task area. It registers tasks they have accomplished, are working on or failed during a derby. Neighborhood leaders can also choose to display the neighborhood task log in the chat panel. It shows how many tasks each member has completed and how many points they have won. The number of tasks a neighborhood can complete is determined by the type of league they're in (see above). Winning derby points, horseshoes and rewards Completing a task gives the neighborhood derby points. The number of points each task gives is written on the task order. The more difficult a task is the more points it gives. The race itself contains several checkpoints, symbolized by colored flags, which correspond to increasing amounts of Derby points (see table below). Every time a neighborhood reaches a checkpoint (i.e. has earned the required number of derby points for this checkpoint) a horseshoe is won. Winning a horseshoe unlocks three types of random rewards (which are not the same for each member, and are better if you competed in a high level league). At the end of the derby, each member of the neighborhood who participated in the race can collect one reward out of the three available for each horseshoe they have won. Players can try and get different rewards by spending 5 diamonds and tapping the reshuffle button. It is possible to select rewards beforehand so they do not get replaced (which does not mean they must be chosen when you make your final selection). Reaching the end of the derby in the first, second or third place within your league gives the neighborhood a gold, silver or bronze trophy and additional rewards. These are also random, and not the same from one member to another, and can only be claimed when the derby ends. The total number of trophies a neighborhood won is shown in the neighborhood house. Types of rewards Rewards can be one or more supply items, products, vouchers, rare decorations or diamonds. Examples of grand prizes awarded to top 3 place neighborhoods: Derby Win Example 01.png Derby_Win_Example_02.png Derby_Win_Example_03.png Derby_Win_Example_04.png Derby_Win_Example_05.png Derby-Win6.png Derby-Win7.png Derby-Win_08.png Derby-Win_09.png Derby-Win_10.png Derby-Win_11.png Derby-Win_12.png Opting In or Out Version 1.26.110 offers the ability to opt in or opt out of an upcoming derby. If you opt out, you are still part of your neighborhood, but are not included in the count of members who will play the derby. This is important for your neighborhood because each derby matches teams of equal size - but only the members who have opted IN each week are included in the count. You help your neighborhood by opting out if you know in advance that you will not be able to play much or complete your tasks for the upcoming week. You can only opt out during the 24 hours after a derby ends and a new derby begins, not during a derby. If you are currently opted out, you can opt in anytime and will be included when the new derby begins. The election to opt in or opt out remains in effect week to week until you change it. To find the setting, click on the settings button in the upper left corner of your screen. Then click on the Advanced Settings button within that. The current version of the game still leaves room for confusion, so carefully notice your settings. If the green checkmark is showing you are IN the next derby. If there is no checkmark, you are NOT in the next derby. You can also verify your setting by clicking on the derby stand. If you see a notice that the next derby is starting in so many hours, you are IN. If you see an image like this asking "are you ready to join the fun?" then you are currently OUT. Notice: If you see that image and click the button at the bottom that says Join Next Derby, this button will OPT YOU IN. Official tutorials Table of derby checkpoints The table below lists the number of derby points neighborhoods must reach at each checkpoint according to their size. Footnotes Category:Game Features Category:Neighborhood